


of course, sugar.

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for tarreviszlas on tumblr :))





	of course, sugar.

The second you open the door to you and Jack’s shared apartment, you toss your bag down and sigh. Today was absolutely horrible, feeling like one ache or problem came up after another.

You flop down onto the couch and try to distract yourself with whatever movie is playing on the TV. You guess Jack is running a bit late today, so you decide to text him about dinner.

_hey, do you have any plans to get dinner or should i heat up those leftovers from yesterday?_

After a minute, your phone buzzes with his response.

_I’ll grab us something on the way home. Shouldn’t be too long._

And it isn’t. You type out a quick response (okay, see you then) and after about fifteen more minutes of laying buried in the couch, he’s walking in through the door.

“Hi, darlin’,” he grins, taking off his coat and hat.

You give him a halfhearted smile back. “Hey.”

Jack holds up the bag in his hand, showing you the logo of your favorite take-out restaurant printed on the side of it. Normally, you would have jumped up and ran over to him. But today left you in a bad mood and spent of your energy, so you stay on the couch and sit up a bit.

He immediately knows something is wrong, and sets the bag on the table before sitting down next to you.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Was today a bad day for you?” he asks.

You let out a small “mm” and nod, closing your eyes. Normally having a day like this would be easy to hide around Jack, not wanting to bother him with your problems, but something about the concern written all over his face and the tone of his gentle voice makes you want to do nothing but sit here with him and forget everything that was making you feel like this.

Your eyes open again when suddenly, exactly that is happening. Jack pulls you forward into his chest and allows you to snuggle up into the crook of his neck, kissing the top of your head. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. Anything you need,” he murmurs, and you smile, knowing that’s true.

“Can.. can we just stay like this for a little while?” you ask quietly, pulling away slightly to face him.

Before he has a chance to respond, you reach up and press your lips to his quickly, and he grins down at you.

“Of course, sugar.”


End file.
